The aim of this study is to show that beta blockers improve exercise capacity in patients with severe heart failure and that this improvement acutely deteriorates when therapy with beta blockers is discontinued. Secondarily the effects of selective and nonselective beta blockers will be compared in terms of changes in cardiac hemodynamics, beta receptor density, renal function, quality of life and neurohormonal activation.